The widespread use of chainsaws and similar high speed cutting devices, both commercially and individually, has resulted in many serious injuries to the users. The frequency and magnitude of these injuries have been a major concern to safety organizations, employers and insurance companies. Numerous protective and safety measures and devices have been proposed to protect the users of these devices.
Of interest to the present invention are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 2,757,460 Bufis 08/07/56 2,872,745 Finegan 02/10/59 2,902,779 Cook 09/08/59 2,945,308 Pence 07/19/60 3,003,261 Graham et al 10/10/61 3,128,565 Graham et al 04/14/64 4,503,566 Wheeler 03/12/85 D 288,382 Birchwood 02/24/87 4,665,633 Edgerton 05/19/87. ______________________________________
Bufis discloses a pants protector formed of a thin waterproof material adapted to be fitted over the lower portion of the trousers leg and the upper part of the shoe to protect the same against the elements.
Finegan discloses a spat-like protector of duckbill design having a cuff of pliable leather to wrap around the ankle and a foot covering portion of tough flexible leather. The device is to protect the wearer from the shock of falling objects and to guard against spills.
Two piece rigid leggings constructed of resinous fiber reinforced plastic which encircle the leg from the knee to the vamp of the shoe are disclosed by Cook.
Pence discloses a metal snake guard comprised of two contoured sides hinged by leather strips. The protector extends from the knee to the ankle.
Graham et al, in both references, disclose a hunting boot protector having two pieces; a foot covering member and a leg covering member attached to the foot covering member. The device is constructed of a fiber impregnated resin plastic.
Wheeler discloses a device to protect feet and legs against molten metal contact comprising a two-piece upper portion which wraps around a user's lower leg and a stiff flare portion to cover the top of the user's shoe.
Birchwood discloses a flexible shoe/boot heel protector.
Edgerton discloses a shoe top cover formed of a single thickness of flexible fabric to protect the shoe upper from paint or plastic dripping.
None of these references are directed toward providing protection to users of high speed cutting tools and which also permit the user to wear the protective device while engaged in normal walking and working situations. Even leather boots and so-called "safety shoes" do not provide protection against a high speed chainsaw.
The applicant is aware of one type of protective device designed for use with chainsaws which is a protective chaps type of garment. The chaps are more fully described in Specification 6170-4D, January 1989 for Chaps, Chainsaw, published by the U.S. Department of Agriculture, Forest Service which covers the requirements for nylon covered aramid chainsaw chaps. The chaps, which are intended for use by workers operating chainsaws, are cut resistant and provide protection for the legs and lower torso area. These chaps are widely used by employees in the lumber industry, but despite this use, there is still a disturbingly high incidence of serious injuries to the feet of employees caused by accidents with chainsaws.
Thus, there exists an urgent need to provide a protective device to cover the feet and ankles, including shoes and the like, of persons using high speed cutting devices such as chainsaws.